Face2Face
by NeKoT
Summary: Dicen que ‘El Odio y el Amor tienen el mismo rostro’ pues nunca aquella frase había tenido un significado tan literal como ahora…aunque, que tan lejos se puede llegar para cambiar eso?..


¡Nasss!. ßueno, este es mi primer fic de Hots Club (pues hasta el momento solo escribía de Beyblade), es un proyecto de **equis** capítulos, pero espero no alargarlo demasiado (todo según las ideas), Ok… espero que les guste…

**Disclaimer:** Host Club no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes…

**Genero:** Shonen-ai (por el momento)

**Resumen:** Dicen que 'El Odio y el Amor tienen el mismo rostro' pues nunca aquella frase había tenido un significado tan literal como ahora…

"- Diálogos-  
"_Pensamientos"  
_'Resaltar frase o ironía'  
(_Traducciones_)… en caso de que los haya

◄ **_Face—_2_—Face _**►  
By: **N**e**K**☼**T  
**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
**Capitulo I.- _R_eacción **  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_E_**l frío viento que surcaba sonrosando sus mejillas y su nariz poco le importaba, sus manos fuertemente sujetas al artefacto y sus ojos fijos sobre su blanco era lo único que ahora mantenía su atención. No era propio de si mismo mantener aquel absurdo y compulsivo comportamiento. Elegancia y porte ¡Eso es lo que le habían enseñado!. Pero ahora ahí estaba, contemplando absorto la figura de aquel que no muy lejos caminaba y su primer impulso fue coger su 'arma' en un movimiento impetuoso y despreocupado, todo con tal de capturar a esa extraña y cautivante criatura.

¿Cuándo había comenzado aquel deseo desmedido por asestar certeros golpes a su orgullo?. Ya ni lo recordaba, solo un pensamiento atestaba su mente cuando lo veía pasar y es esa imagen de antaño lo que ahora ponía en vilo su cordura. El otro de seguro ni se percataba de su constante asecho y eso le daba mayor libertad para cuando se decidía 'atacar'. Cada día, una y otra vez, hacia lo mismo, se instalaba tras un matorral lo suficientemente espeso, o un árbol si se presentaba el caso, y pacientemente esperaba a que paseara su deliciosa figura frente a sus ojos ¡Siempre era lo mismo! Y hoy no había porque variar su mal habida costumbre.

Cerro sus orbes presionándolas fuertemente, volvió a abrirlas antes de enfocar correctamente a través de la mira que maximizaba la imagen de su presa, resoplo y se cercioro que todo estuviese correctamente en su lugar antes de esbozar una sonrisa, antes de que su dedo se posara sobre el gatillo, antes de que se disparara el mismo…

"- ¿Huh?.-

"- ¿Pasa algo Kaoru?.- pregunto su hermano mientras observaba como el menor de ambos se detenía vislumbrando a su entorno

"- No estoy seguro… pero me pareció ver un flash.- contesto aun tratando de encontrar el causal de la fugaz luz

"- Quizás solo fue un relámpago.- minimizo el comentario mientras meneaba la mano.

"_¿Un relámpago?."_ Se pregunto mientras mira rápidamente hacia el cielo _"¿Con este sol?"._ A veces, ciertamente su hermano era muy despreocupado, sin embargo asintió con una leve sonrisa y con paso presuroso volvió a caminar a la par de su gemelo

Cuando observo que ya se habían alejado lo suficiente para no ser percibido, de su escondite emergió con una gran sonrisa el muchacho de cabello verdoso. Complacido sostuvo su cámara digital contra su pecho y un gritillo de alegría dejo brotar de sus labios, rápidamente con el botón de menú se dispuso a buscar la fotografía recientemente obtenida y aquel gesto en su rostro se amplio al notar la imagen perfecta de su adoración sutilmente enfocada y retratada en una pose tan natural que lo hacia ver más hermoso de lo que en realidad consideraba que ya era _"Una más a la colección"_ se animó y posando levemente sus labios sobre la imagen otorgo un beso ligero sobre el rostro de su Adorado Hitachiin…

Casi sintió el dar saltitos cortos durante el recorrido hasta su respectiva aula. Un aura de felicidad y una sonrisa estúpidamente pegada a su faz evidenciaban el buen humor que portaba en cuanto atravesó las puertas de su salón. Un par de Buenos Días dirigidos a unos cuantos conocidos, un intercambio de miradas corteses con algunas señoritas y un golpe en la espalda fue el recibimiento dentro de su ambiente. Otro día de clases comenzaba en el refinado colegio…

"- ¿Y esa cara?.- pregunto su compañero de asiento, un chico poco más bajo que él, de ojos rasgados, una cabellera oscura y despeinada, provisto de anteojos y un temple de inteligencia que solo se superaba por su traviesa personalidad. Kykouchi Kurumi, o Kyku-chan como lo llamaba, no era una persona que resaltara por su gran aspecto físico, pero si por su gran mente estratega a la hora de formular planes alternos que generalmente se ligaban a travesuras supuestas que a veces fallaban. Una acción lista en el momento adecuado, ese era Kyku-chan su mejor amigo.

"- ¿Cuál?.- respondió alegando ingenuidad a su pregunta

"- Ahhh, ya veo. ¿Otra foto?.- especulo tras notar la cámara aun sujetada en ambas manos de su compañero

"- Siiii.- simplemente canturreó dichoso, repasando reiteradamente sus pulgares sobre la imagen de la pequeña pantalla

"- Un día de estos alguien te va a pescar… ¿Es que no sabes que tomar fotos en secreto puede considerarse una forma de acoso?.- reprendió haciendo gala de su conocimiento sobre leyes- Lo que conllevara a tu captura y después la privación de tu libertad por muchos años…- bueno, no es que supiera mucho en realidad, solo lo necesario.

"- Si, si…- exclamo quitando importancia al discurso de su acompañante- Kyku-chan cada día me repites lo mismo ¿No te cansas?.-

"- ¿Cansarme?. Pero si el recordarte tus errores es uno de mis pocos placeres en la vida.- manifestó con un gesto exagerado de declamación. Los ojos del otro le examinaron y pronto una mueca burlona se formo en sus labios

"- A veces eres tan idiota, como el hermano de mi adoración.- refunfuño meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro

"- ¿Me comparas con un Hitachiin?. ¡Vaya honor!.-

"- Tonto.- fue lo único que logro espetar antes de la interrupción por parte de otro de sus compañeros

"- Que tontería. ¿Otra vez hablando sobre aquel par del salón de junto?. ¿Es que acaso no pueden tener una conversación decente como los demás?.-

"- Matsuda-kun…- musito el pequeño de anteojos para después posar sus orbes sobre el de pelo verde, al no ver reacción alguna se sintió levemente aliviado.

"- Agh… solo escuchar sus nombres hace que se me revuelva el estomago.- continuo pese a la clara expresión de sus allegados que le rogaban detener sus burlas- Hitachiin, Hitachiin que estupidez…- mascullo para después sentarse en su respectivo pupitre.

Kykouchi observo con una mueca sobria todo lo acontecido, sin embargo listo y preparado para servir de mediador ante una supuesta pelea, la misma que no se llego a desarrollar porque su amigo, por suerte, había mantenido una calma admirable. Resoplo serenado y volvió a dirigir su atención al de su lado quien mantenía la cabeza gacha y sus manos fuertemente empuñadas…

"- Por mi, tu y ese par de estúpidos pueden irse a la mierda tomados de la mano.- escupió como insulto final el muchacho sentado dos bancos atrás

Mas, no estuvo seguro de cómo fue que paso, como termino en el piso con la mejilla enrojecida punzante de dolor. Solo fue conciente de las miradas asombradas y compadecidas que ahora recaían sobre su cuerpo, vislumbro desconcertado a su alrededor hasta fijar una seria mirada sobre su atacante, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente asustados ante la notoria y furibunda expresión del peli-verde, mas solamente fue una momentánea muestra de sorpresa que al instante se borró. Sonrió y con el dorso de su mano limpio la escasa gota escarlata que escurría por la comisura de su boca. Aquella cara bonita y esa amabilidad desesperante era tan fácil de romper con solo palabras adecuadas. Bien lo sabía.

"- Tan impulsivo como siempre.- dijo mientras recuperaba su postura y se levantaba del piso. El entrecejo del otro se frunció aun más y sus puños se apretaron contra su propia carne lastimándose- Esa cara bonita dista mucho de tu actitud virulenta ¿No te parece?.-

"- Matsuda…- gruño. Matsuda Takao era conocido por todos como un tipo simplón que solo sabia entretenerse molestando a los demás, pese a contar con un estatus superior al de muchos, sus modales y su educación dejaban mucho que desear… siempre dispuesto a resolver sus problemas con los puños o con su ponzoñosa lengua, no era de los más populares del grupo por su baja forma de lenguaje y esa antipatía que ganaba con facilidad de los demás, sin embargo físicamente se lo podría considerar como 'Modelito de portada' pero con una estatura más arriba de lo promedio que lo hacia más atractivo a simple vista y nada más…

"- ¿Qué?. ¿Acaso no se puede hacer una critica constructiva?.- continuo en clara muestra de la pelea que buscaba- ¿O es que ofendí tu orgullito solo por inmiscuir a un par de idiotas extras?.- una torcida mueca surco sus labios- Un par de Idiotas amanerados e incestuosos por cierto.- añadió con repudio para después escupir la sangre que se mezclaba con su saliva.

No pudo ni recuperar su habitual temple cuando un segundo golpe se fue a estrellar contra su mandíbula, pero siendo menos efectivo que el primero, pues solo le hizo tambalear levemente. Cuando planto ambos pies fijos sobre el piso, elevo una seria mirada sobre el peli-verde y en un arranque inesperado se lanzo contra este. Los golpes no se dejaron esperar, unos dados y otros recibidos. Las miradas sorprendidas y pasmadas del aula seguían cada movimiento, y no fue hasta que una chiquilla grito asustada que los demás recién pudieron reaccionar tratando de apartarlos con vanos intentos, tras ese grito surgieron muchos más. Caos, todo se estaba saliendo de control y la afrenta de aquellos dos parecía enseriarse cada segundo, dejando una mínima posibilidad para parar.

Mientras todo aquello ocurría, en otro salón, exactamente el de al lado, angustiados chicos se asomaban por la puerta curiosos por los chillidos que se lograban escuchar. Los profesores aun no llegaban, pero eso no daba derecho a armar trifulcas cuando quisieran. Su estatus social y su costosa educación no les daban ese privilegio.

"- ¿Qué estará ocurriendo?.- era la pregunta general que surcaba en bocas de los demás

"- Bah… son muy ruidosos.- se quejaba un pelirrojo sentado en su asiento mientras jugaba con un videojuego

"- ¿Es que no te da curiosidad?.- pregunto su hermano

"- ¿Por qué debería?. La curiosidad es cosa de mujeres.- respondió para después caer en cuenta sobre lo dicho- Ah, no… este… no es lo que quería decir…- corrigió rápidamente desviando su atención sobre la peli-castaña que ahora le miraba con ojos fríos

"- Pues esta mujer va espiar que sucede, tal como dicta mi naturaleza curiosa.- rezongo y se levanto de su asiento bajo unas fijas orbes doradas

"- Ah, Haruhi te acompaño.- espeto el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie. Su hermano le miro y meneo la cabeza antes de seguir a aquel par.

Afuera el escándalo se hacia más audible y pronto cayeron en cuenta que más que simples gritos de algarabía eran gritos espantados de las muchachas de aquel aula. Se dirigieron miradas preocupadas entre los tres y tras una resolución unánime Hikaru poso su mano sobre la manija de la puerta, para posteriormente abrirla de un solo golpe.

"- ¿Qué sucede aquí?.- pregunto con voz alta y seria. Las miradas de todos se posaron sobre los recién llegados deteniendo el accionar de muchos, principalmente de las damas que con una sonrisita algo tímida hacían ojitos de borrego muerto para tratar de llamar la atención del trío, talvez para buscar consuelo o simplemente para ganar un poco la simpatía de estos, no siendo así con los muchachos que absortos los contemplaban para después posar sus ojos en el par sobre el suelo, queriendo explicar lo sucedido mas no sabiendo como, o quizás sin atreverse a culpar a nadie…

"- Tsk.- carraspeo Matsuda aun con sosteniendo por las solapas del uniforme al más bajo- Los príncipes al rescate.- musito entre dientes mientras de golpe liberaba al chico de hebras verduscas, el mismo que callado, y algo sonrojado, evitaba elevar la mirada para no toparse con la de aquel ser que tan embelesado lo tenia.

"_No… que mal momento…"_ reflexionó, pues aun no había llegado el momento de enfrentarse cara a cara con su querido Hitachiin y el que lo viese de ese modo, en el piso totalmente desaliñado, no era la presentación que tenia remotamente planeada. _"Cielos…"_ volvía a exhalar el aire contenido en sus pulmones, oculto la mirada bajo sus largos y desordenados cabellos y sus puños se contrajeron raspando con las uñas el suelo. Estaba algo atareado.

"- ¿Estas bien?.- preguntaron y un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda. No era la voz de su adoración pero tampoco la de su amigo, quizás era el otro muchacho que casi siempre acompañaba a los gemelos y no por ello menos preocupante; no respondió, simplemente asintió levemente la cabeza- ¿Te ayudo a ponerte de pie?.- volvió a indagar la misma voz con tono aliviado- Ven…- insistió al ver que no obtenía reacción alguna del peli-verde. Quizás si estaba lastimado, fue la conclusión de Haruhi- Hikaru, ayúdame a llevarle a la enfermería.- fue lo más efectivo que se le ocurrió en ese instante, mas un pequeño grito ahogado soltó cuando de un brinco el chiquillo se puso de pie, accionado como si un resorte lo hubiese propulsado. Fujioka iba a interrogar nuevamente, sin embargo en silencio, con rapidez y la cabeza baja, corrió hacia fuera del salón…

"- ¡Espera!.- grito el pequeño de anteojos siguiendo a su amigo, al igual que la mirada de muchos.

"- Que raro.- espeto el mayor de los Hitachiin observando de reojo a la peli-castaña quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Ambos respingaron para luego abandonar aquel salón, mas los ojos dorados del menor continuaron vislumbrando aquel corredor vacío, era extraño pero una sensación rara le había presionado el estomago- Vamos Kaoru.- le llamo su hermano y al instante se unió al par

:..:·:..:·:..:·:..:·:..:·:..:·:..:·:..:·:..:·:..:·:..:

Adentro del cuarto de baño masculino, encerrado entre cuatro paredes, había soltado toda la rabia contenida desde hacia solo unos minutos, había pateado el blanquecino azulejo, había gritado entre dientes y maldecido en los tres idiomas que sabia. ¡No podía estarle pasando aquello!. Un puño contra la baldosa del lavado resonó como eco en aquella solitaria habitación y unos ojos preocupados se mantenían solo al margen de observador desde el portón.

"- ¡Matsuda es un imbécil!.- bramó apretando sus dientes en tanto una seria expresión desfiguraba su gentil rostro- Me las va a pagar…- añadía amenazante

"- Este…- se atrevió a hablar Kurumi, mas casi se comió sus palabras cuando aquella furibunda mirada se volteo para su persona pero tomando fuerzas continuó- No es para tanto…-

"- ¿Qué no es para tanto?.- repitió agudizando la molestia en su rostro, esperando a que su amigo prosiguiese y tuviese un buen motivo para soltar tan irresponsables palabras

"- Si… veras…- continuo algo restituido del susto inicial- Se me ha ocurrido un plan para que puedas acercarte a 'Él'…- comenzó mientras se aproximaba con cautela a la fiera que tenia por compañero- No quería recurrir a esto hasta el ultimo momento, pero dadas las circunstancias…-

"- ¡Habla de una vez!.-

"- Ch' impaciente….- rezongo cruzándose de brazos- El Host Club… ¿Supongo que sabes a que se dedica?.-

"- A complacer muchachitas tontas…- respondió hastiado. Aun no comprendía porque su Adoración se había metido en una actividad tan vana siendo él tan puro y hermoso

"- Exacto.- exclamo con una sonrisa

"- ¿Y?.- pregunto cuando noto como el otro se callaba esbozando simplemente esa mueca

"- Eso mismo…- agrego con aquel gesto. Una ceja elevada constato la poca información que eso le proporcionaba al otro. Resoplo, al parecer su amigo no era tan inteligente como lo creía- Que si llevaras un vestido podrías colarte dentro del Host…- evidencio la intención de su plan

"- …- escéptico le observo por largos segundos, creyó haber escuchado mal o ¿Acaso le estaba insinuando vestirse de mujer?

"- ¿Qué?. Si lo piensas detenidamente es la perfecta excusa para acercarte a tu querido Hitachiin.- prosiguió con las explicaciones de su alocado, pero no descabellado plan- Cada tarde, después de clases, podrías escaparte para ir a verle… ¿No crees que es un buen plan?.- sonrió satisfecho

"- ¡Por supuesto que no!.- contesto de inmediato- Es muy arriesgado y vergonzoso, si me descubren no solo quedare mal ante el colegio, sino ante 'Él'…-

"- Solo es cuestión de disfrazarte, cuidar las apariencias, proteger tu identidad y mejorar tu actitud agresiva… no es tan difícil…creo.- añadió animado, seria algo tan divertido como peligroso, y peligro era su segundo nombre

"- No lo se…- respondió mirando el reflejo en el espejo del lavado. Kyku-chan sonrió azuzado, el hecho de que su amigo vacilara ya era un gran avance…

"- Déjalo todo en mis manos Reiji-kun…- agrando su sonrisa solazada

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
►**To ße Continued**◄**  
**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Bueno… ¿Comentarios?  
Sé que no he tratado mucho sobre Host Club, pero se me hizo prudente comenzar con una presentación de los OC que voy a usar, no son muchos pues no planeo enredar la historia… así que cualquier duda, o critica constructiva me la hacen saber…

**..:.: C-Y_0_u :.:..**

(\/)  
(º+º)  
(") (")  
-----------------  
**_"_S_aber que he perdido algo más que el orgullo contigo, me da un motivo más para odiarte"  
_**—**NeKoT— **


End file.
